Sirius's 'Bad' Dream
by Crystal Lily
Summary: Peter dies, Sirius says something wise, and everyone has ten detentions!


AN: hehe…. My new absolutely pointless story… really, there's no plot at all… 

Disclainer: I own nothing but the pink frilly dress.

*****

**Sirius's 'Bad' Dream**

"Hey guys! Guess what!" Sirius yelled over the loud common room.

"What?" James asked, the only one paying attention,

"We're going to Hogsmade!" Now this caught everyone's attention.

"Really?!"

"How? When? Where? Oh, wait…"

"Are you sure?!"

Those were the boys… the girls were more into what they were going to buy there. "Hey! What if Black was lying to us!" Alexis yelled suddenly.

Sirius scoffed. "Why would I lie about this?! Of course we're really going!"

They were going one week before the Halloween dace on Halloween. That was two weeks away.

"BLACK!!! What did I say about being late for class?!" McGonagall asked him.

"To not to be. But I have an explanation!" Sirius whined; even though he wanted to have the most detentions in history, he also wanted to get Snape into trouble.

"No excuses Black. You will have detention tonight. I will send an owl to you. Please have a seat." McGonagall instructed.

Sirius grumbled. "Fine." As Sirius walked to where James was sitting P. McGonangall started the class.

"Class, we will be turning these sticks into insects. You swish, turn, and flick. Swish, turn, and flick," She swished, rotated her hand clockwise and flicked. Then she did it again. "Alright, write that down and then pair up."

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter immediately wrote that down and paired up with each other. James and Sirius, and Remus and Peter. James and Remus started first. They swished, turned, and flicked. Ta da! There we have it. It was a beetle and a bee. Sirius went next while James and Remus went up to McGonanagalls desk looking for another stick. Peter just sat there looking nervous though. So, Sirius swished, turned, and flicked! But oh no! Someone bumped into him right when he flicked… sending the spell in a different direction… all the way to Peter! Peter turned into a spider right before his eyes. 

"No! James, don't!" But alas, it was too late. James, whom was talking to Remus, didn't notice that Peter had turned into a spider and accidentally squashed him by moving his bag. The whole class froze.

"AAAAHHHHHH!!" The whole class screamed.

"No! I just killed one of my best friends!" James looked horrified.

"JAMES!!! Why did you kill him! Why?!" Sirius screamed.

"It wasn't my fault! You were the one that hit him with the spell!" James screamed back.

"No! Someone pushed me!"

"So it wasn't our fault! Who pushed you?"

"**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!**** IT WAS MOI!!!!! THE GREAT LORD VOLDEMORT!!!!!" And it was true; there Voldemort was, standing there trying to look all high and mighty. Key word, _trying_.**

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" Sirius screamed.

"Sirius! Sirius! Wake up! SIRIUS!!!" Someone was telling him to wake up but wasn't he already awake?

"Huh? Wha?" Sirius opened his eyes to see James, Remus, Peter, Frank, and Daniel looking at him worriedly. Then remembering his dream, he started screaming again.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!**" 

"What? What? What's wrong with you?!" James asked Sirius with annoyance.

"Huh? Oh nothing… EXCEPT I SAW VOLDEMOERT IN A PINK FRILLY DRESS!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" Sirius screamed again, making the other scream as well.

"VOLDEMORT IN A PINK FRILLY DRESS!!!!!!! WHAT HAS THE WORLD COME TO?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????!!!!!" They, of course, screamed. Half an hour later, ten detentions each, a huge lecture, the whole house of Gryffindor, Dumbledor, McGonagall, and most of the teachers, they finally settled down. Since neither the teachers nor anyone else had asked what Sirius's dream was about, the boys just had to.

Remus stared at Sirius. "Ok Sirius. How exactly did Voldemort come about to wearing a… dress?"

"Ok… here's my dream. Um, Peter you mightn't want to hear it…" Peter just nodded his head to show that it was ok. "Ok, so we were all at transfiguration class with McGonagall and I came in late. So I tried to explain that Snape had stopped me in the halls and was trying to force me to duel with him-"

"Just get to the point, Black." Daniel glared at him.

"Alright, alright. So, she didn't let me explain and then she started the lesson, right? We were turning sticks into insects. Swish, turn, and flick. So me and James-ahh! No! Mom! Get out of my head!! Ok! Ok!! James and _I_," None of the boys found it strange probably cuz it always happens. "Paired up and Remus and Peter paired up. James and Remus both turned their sticks into insects first, at the same time… though I have no idea how Remus did it… he's terri-"

"Sirius! Get on with it!" 

"Ok… So after they finished, they went to McGonagall's desk to show her and then it was my turn. So I went while Peter just sat there looking nervous like he always does." He glanced at Peter. "No offence Peter." Peter just nodded. "So I went right? But right when I flicked, someone bumped into me and the spell flew to Peter and changed him into a spider. But that was just as James and Remus were coming back. Since James and Remus were talking to each other, they didn't notice that Peter had changed into a spider." James and Remus looked at each other and shrugged. "I wouldn't be so nonchalant about it, James."

"Wow! You said a big word Sirius! Call the police!" James said sarcastically.

"Look, do you want to hear it or not?" Sirius asked impatiently. The others looked at each other. Who would have thought that Sirius would be rushing when they were the ones that wanted to hear it.

"Ok, Sirius. Start the story."

"Like I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, James and Remus were just coming back, and didn't notice that I had changed Peter into a spider. I shouted a warning to them, but it was too late. James had squashed Peter with his book bag…" At the 'squashed Peter' they had gone a little pale, especially Peter. "So then me and James were arguing about who's fault it was that Peter was dead when I realized that it was the person that bumped into me. So I asked who had bumped into me and suddenly Voldemort appeared! He laughed and laughed and the said, '**IT WAS MOI!!!!! THE GREAT LORD VOLDEMORT!!!!!'"  He pondered that for about one second then realized that Voldemort had spoken French! "Hey, I just realized that Voldemort spoke French! Oh, and like I said, he was wearing a PINK FRILLY DRESS!!!!" Everyone looked at him funny wondering why his friend had such a disturbing dream.**

"Why, may I ask, did you have such a stupidly insane dream?"

Sirius looked at them. "Um… well, you see… I guess I was stressed?"

Half of them looked at him with scorn as he scratched his head thoughtfully. "How can you be stressed?! You don't even study for tests! And it's also the weekend!" Daniel said with distaste.

"Well…. Um… I dunno…"

They all looked at each other. Peter suddenly gasped, as if he had just found his best friends dead. "You said You-Know-Who's name!" he said accusingly.

"Well, I'm just repeating what I heard in the dream! And what's wrong with saying his name? We shouldn't be afraid to say his name! Fear in a name causes more fear in the person itself." Sirius said solemnly, sounder wise beyond his years. The others blinked in surprise at the words of wisdom. 

"… did you jack that off of a book?" James asked, trying to break the ice as everyone once again blinked stupidly. Seeing as they had woke Sirius at about six in the morning the sun had finally risen after all the commotion and was shining through the window lighting up their faces. And they could all definitely see Sirius getting angry about what James had just said.

Sirius growled angrily. He had just said something that would make his mom proud and here James was, making him look stupid again. Oh well. "**JAMES!!!**" And so, Sirius chasing James around the Gryffindor tower was now in progress.

The other four boys looked at each other before shrugging and started getting ready for their day at Hogsmade.

*****

Hehe…  I might continue this…. Seeing as they're supposed to go to Hogsmade… Oh ya, if I continue, this story'll probably be moved to the Lily/James section.


End file.
